Nurse Redheart
Nurse Redheart is a female Earth pony who works as a nurse at Ponyville Hospital. She has a white coat, pink mane and tail, blue eyes, and a cutie mark of a red medical cross with a pink heart in each corner. She wears a nurse's cap that bears an emblem with the same design as her cutie mark. She is unnamed in the show, but is named in merchandise.__TOC__ Design Nurse Redheart shares her design with "Nurse Tenderheart" and an Earth pony mare shown on Hasbro's My Little Pony Facebook page, and she shares the same coat, mane, and eye colors as the G1 Earth pony Nurse Sweetheart, though they do not have the same cutie mark. Depiction in the series .]] Nurse Redheart makes her first appearance in Applebuck Season alongside "Nurse Tenderheart", tending to sick ponies in a medical ward. She thanks Twilight Sparkle for coming to the ward and says "we need all the help we can get" while a pan shot of the overcrowded ward shows multiple sick ponies lying in beds or on the floor curled up and squirming, with Nurse Tenderheart standing by one's bedside. She later appears in the episode Baby Cakes at the hospital nursery. She tells Pinkie Pie to quiet down several times when Pinkie tries to sing to the newborn Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake right in the nursery. When Pinkie doesn't comply, she forcefully pushes her back to the visiting area where the rest of her friends are. Nurse Redheart is depicted as impatient with troublemakers, but at the same time caring for the babies she is looking after. Depiction in the comics Nurse Redheart appears on page 13 of , tending to a concussed Fleetfoot. Other depictions A texture matching Nurse Redheart has been included in the Gameloft mobile game's type01_master_05.pvr file. Merchandise A Nurse Redheart mini-figure toy was leaked in early May 2013 and released in a deluxe miniature set named "Cake Family Babysitting Fun" along with Pinkie Pie, Mr. and Mrs. Cake, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake. A brushable toy of Nurse Redheart, with Rainbow Power packaging which states that she "always helps her friends feel better!", was released in September 2014 as a Walgreens exclusive. In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Nurse Redheart's card #95 R gives her the description "Nurse Redheart has impeccable bedside manner, but she doesn't extend that courtesy to visitors who disturb her patients!" She appears on the fan-designed WeLoveFine T-shirt "Nurse Redheart". Quotes :Applebuck Season ::Nurse Redheart: Oh thank you, Twilight. We need all the help we can get. ::Twilight Sparkle: Oh no! What happened? ::Nurse Redheart: It was a mishap with some of the baked goods. :Baby Cakes ::Pinkie Pie: This is the greatest day ever! We need to celebrate your birthday, babies, 'cause you were just born today! Woohoo! ::Nurse Redheart: Shhh. The babies are trying to sleep. ::Pinkie Pie: But I was just– ::Nurse Redheart: Shhh. : page 13 ::Nurse Redheart: I think she has a concussion. We should get her off the street... Are you with her? ::Nurse Redheart: Let's get you to the first aid tent, dearie. ::Nurse Redheart: STAT! Gallery See also *Nurse ponies * References de:Nurse Redheart es:Enfermera Redheart it:Infermiera Redheart pl:Nurse Redheart pt:Enfermeira Redheart ru:Медсестра Редхарт Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters